The Hero Complex
by Dusk311
Summary: After the events of Radiant Dawn a certain blue haired mercenary decided to stay in Tellius... and with the help of the Greil Mercenaries, some AWESOME OCs, and others they must stop the Order of Shadowfire o.O. scary right anyway...
1. Chapter 1

Arone

There were many problems in the world for there was a new threat, the Order of Shadowfire. Our tale begins in the Kingdom of Jarsa on the continent of Arone with a very troubled lord, he had red hair standing at about 5 ft 10 wearing a white shirt and pants wearing his sword, Oledros, by his side. He hurried down the hall; the Lord slammed the note right next to Kale his bodyguard's head who woke immediately from sleep, "What is it? Brigands? Thieves? I shall smite them all!", he yelled dramatically swinging his lance in random directions not being fully awake. He finally awoke fully and saw where he was, "Oh… Sorry Zaph." "We're in big trouble", Zaph said shoving the note toward Kale. Kale, who wore faded red heavy armor and had spiked up orange hair, tried to take note with his armored hands but dropped it, he stood there staring at it then attempted to pick it up. His armor just scraped against the stone floor, Zaph smiled a small bit then picked it up himself and handed it to Kale who grumbled in thanks. "Ok le's see 'ere Uhhhh, De-ar Zaph, we da order of shadowfire aree toe at-tac-k yo-u in own mont's timee, we will enjoy spil-ling you- ree bloooood purse-on-a-lee (just say it to yourself you'll know what I'm talking about)… What in 'ell's name is a purse on a lee?" Even with the amount of worry Zaph was in he couldn't help but smirk widely. A man who happened to be Zaph's tactician then walked into the room reading a book. He was only about 5 ft 9 with his brown hair hanging in his eyes, wearing dull green light armor. "Hey York look out!", Zaph threw the note at him and it hit him in the face. York looked up from his book with a glare that scared both Zaph and Kale, "I'm reading… what did I say about annoying me when I'm reading? You know what you'll never learn what do you want?" "Look at the note on the ground", Zaph pointed. York sighed bent over and grabbed the note and read it over his eyes widened as he got farther. "Life is never handed to you on a silver platter", York concluded as he finished reading. "Tell me about it", Zaph mumbled to himself. "So what are we gonna do?", Kale asked in a clueless state of mind. York put his head his hands ignoring Kale, "Must I think of everything?" "Well it's sort of what I pay you for", Zaph replied with his smart ass like demeanor. York ignored this comment as well since it was supposed to be rhetorical, "Ok ok I may have something what if we go out and get military help and have the people hide while we do so ready to fight when we return." "Yeah that's a pretty good plan… except for the fact they've already taken the rest of the bloody continent! There is no allies to speak of!", Zaph yelled. York replied simply, "Who said allies wouldn't come from across the sea." This took a moment to sink in before Zaph spoke, "Why would they help us?" York shrugged, "Maybe they want the Order of Shadowfire down as much as we do." "That's assuming they know of the Shadowfire though", Zaph shot back. "Aye that would help but do we really have a choice?", York replied. Zaph stared him down for a few seconds, "You and Kale are coming with me", Zaph clarified. "Sure, bring Ralts too though", York said. "What in bloody hell are we talking about!", Kale blurted out randomly.

Tellius

Meanwhile near a fort across the sea a large man lounged on the grass, his hair was spiked and blue, a long golden sword lying beside him. He was enjoying his time of peace for he had just killed the goddess of order ironically with the help of the goddess of chaos. "Hey Ike", a small voice sung from behind. He just let out, "Shhhhhh you're ruining my concentration." "Concentration? What the heck are you concentrating on", the girl asked curiously. "Sleeping Mist, sleeping", Ike mumbled lazily. She kicked him playfully then sat beside him after he barely flinched. Ike and Mist were brother and sister which explains their attitudes towards one another. There was silence for a bit before Mist spoke, "Ike?" "Yeah", he answered sleepily. "You really scared all of us when you said you were going to leave Tellius… you better not ever do that ever again", Mist chastised. Ike seemed to wake up immediately, "I know and I do regret putting everyone through that those few days… and I do promise never to do it again." "I'm touched Ike I can smell the love in the air", a man with light blue hair and a tail walking up teased. "Shut up Ranulf", Ike mumbled lying back down. "But Ike I thought we had something I'm hurt", Ranulf said with mock hurt and a smirk on his face. "Once again I go back to shut up", Ike replied with a smile fighting to come onto his face. Another man now walked up, "Why wasn't I invited to the get together?" "I'm sorry do I have a sign over my head that says 'interrupt Ike's resting time' that I'm not aware of cause everyone seems to think there is", Ike sat up and looked at them. "But-", Mist started but was cut off by Ike, "Not you Mist." "Oh come on Ike I need a sparring partner you know how Titania wants us in top condition all the time", the new man complained. "Boyd stop complaining spar with… Mist she needs to sharpen her swordplay", Ike smiled in a mocking way at Mist. "She should spend time with you she is your girlfriend despite my wishes", Ike teased. "Oh well when you put it that way, come on Mist", Boyd said grinning. Mist jumped up immediately and ran after him. Ranulf then sat beside Ike, "You know of course they aren't going to spar right." "Of course I do they're probably making out right now", Ike said cringing at the thought. "You know I could bring Lethe down to give you something to do", Ranulf teased. Ike looked at him strangely, "She'd probably claw my face off if I even tried… hypothetically of course." "Oh of course", Ranulf laughed, "Though she would yes." "Somehow you're my friend", Ike mumbled to himself. "You should try it; it would be a treat for my soul", Ranulf laughed once again. "What would be a treat her clawing my face off or her reaction?", Ike asked lazily. "Ah the treat would be a perfect combination of both and of course your reaction to her reaction just to spice things up", Ranulf said with a cocky grin. "Yeah anyway she wouldn't appreciate this conversation so we're gonna stop", Ike said. "Why Ike trying to get o her good side?", Ranulf grinned (he never actually stopped grinning for this whole thing). "Yes I don't have the luxury of being Laguz in which are the only ones she trusts", Ike sighed. "Ike she trusts you she just doesn't want to admit it", Ranulf said seriously. "I don't know… I wish just everyone would get over their prejudices", Ike sighed again. Ranulf clapped him on the back, "They will, eventually they will… now come on we're going to be late for lunch." "Yeah", Ike said getting up grabbed his sword but paused in mid-stride. "What?", Ranulf asked. "Get down!", Ike tackled him to the ground. Nothing happened, "Gotcha didn't I", Ike smiled then walked away. "That was not funny! You scared the crap out of me!", Ranulf yelled but Ike just laughed. Ranulf smiled himself but he turned… I think someone is actually out there… nah it's probably nothing. Ranulf ran to catch up with Ike so he could hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere in Tellius

Meanwhile a tall broad shouldered man with shaggy black hair sat on a bar stool. A glass of whiskey in hand he gulped it down then sighed, he got up from his seat to leave the bartender spoke up, "So you're done with your drinks tonight Cyrus?" "Yeah… I'll probably be back tomorrow though", Cyrus smiled at the man then walked out. He walked down the street toward the inn he was staying in with his half-brother Icarus. No business at all since the Greil mercenaries got so famous, I get results too… in fact I've never failed a mission. Maybe I need to hire more people… or maybe people know… no that's impossible how could they know? I've hidden it so well… I think. Cyrus then walked into the room his brother was already in to see him polishing his axe, Alden. Icarus was about six feet compared to Cyrus' six foot two with light brown hair curled in the front but not in a stupid way. He was broader than Cyrus but they were both muscled equally according to their size differences. "How'd your bar trip go?", Icarus asked without looking up from his axe. "Not well", Cyrus said taking my dark blue shirt off revealing a bandage across his chest which held his secret in place. Cyrus took his five foot heavy duty onyx sword, Deviant, and cut the bandage causing huge black feathered wings to stretch out, he sighed in relief at this and sat on his bed. Icarus was used to it by now he had actually been with Cyrus for ten years and in his opinion Cyrus had it better. Icarus himself was a Branded and that meant neither side would accept him, but his was easier to hide just a mark on his shoulder to hide. But he couldn't imagine having his wings tied up all day that should be uncomfortable. "Cyrus why don't you just go to Kilvas? You don't have to stick with me", Icarus asked. "Because you're my brother, half or not, I'm not going to leave you on your own in your… situation, you need friendship too", Cyrus replied seeming to have never even thought of the possibility. "We're laying low here in the outskirts of Melior until we find a job", Cyrus continued. "Well you're stubborn so there's no point in trying to convince you to leave", Icarus pointed out. "That's right and don't you forget it", Cyrus smiled. They were both startled as it sounded like a key went into the door Cyrus exclaimed, "Oh shit!" He looked around then ran over to the bathroom leaning his shoulder onto the doorframe of it his wings going into the room out of sight from the door. The owner of the inn burst into the room, "The town is being attacked! Every fighter is needed!" "Uhhhh, sure but could you leave so I can… dress?", Cyrus asked awkwardly. "All you have off is your bloody shirt just pull it on", the woman said off handedly. "He's a very private person", Icarus said trying not to smile. She sighed heavily, "Well hurry up!" She walked out of the room, and both of them let out a heavy sigh of relief but Cyrus immediately set out getting new bandages then pulled his shirt on again. He picked his heavy sword with one arm, "Let's go Icarus payment awaits!"

When they got outside it was chaos buildings were on fire and men and women fought in the streets with people dressed in black. "I wonder where they got the name 'Shadow'fire get it because shadows are black", Icarus joked. "Shut up", Cyrus mumbled. Cyrus stepped out with amazing speed considering the heavy sword he carried and struck one down then turned around and blocked a hit from a different one and struck him down as well. He ran through the streets battling several while Icarus did the same. Icarus swung his axe decapitating an enemy then swung back hitting an enemy's sword out of hand so Icarus kicked him onto an ally's sword, he immediately swung upward throwing an enemy back a few feet dead upon impact. Cyrus thrust forward and skewered an enemy through the chest Cyrus kicked him off his sword then swung mightily killing another. Cyrus turned around to see an enemy he went swing but a lance had just been thrust through him when it was pulled out the man fell to the ground to reveal a woman of about five foot eight with long light green hair a blue helmet on her head with gold highlights on it she also had armor on with the same basic design. She was so amazing she spun her lance around expertly slicing and stabbing enemies left and right. Cyrus slashed an enemy that charged from the side without actually being there… mentally that is. Icarus ran in from the side swinging his axe taking down two with one swing and ran to Cyrus' side, "Cyrus what the hell are you doing?" Cyrus snapped out of it, "Oh crap!" Cyrus stabbed another enemy that was trying to… well kill him. "Cyrus! There is to many of them the town is going to be overrun if this keeps up!", Icarus yelled decapitating another. Cyrus looked around to see many were actually being captured since they were disarmed. "Crap", Cyrus let out quietly. Out of nowhere a guy yelled, "You two get out of here we're being overrun!" And he was definitely right… we were the only two left. "Crap", Cyrus mumbled again. Cyrus and Icarus started to fight even harder to break out of the town. And after a long time they did. They hid in the forests surrounding Melior and they heard the sounds of the Shadowfire searching for them. The two heard in the distance, "How many casualties?" "About two hundred sir." "Two hundred? That town only houses one hundred and half of that is old people and children!" "Yes sir, we suck." "Shut up you idiot no we don't!" "But we sent five hundred troops to a place with fifty fighters and over half of our troops!" The other guy was silent at this. Cyrus and Icarus held back laughs but it was definitely hard. "Well anyway they're our slaves now we can now take them back to the homeland." "Look Icarus I can't just let 'em be taken away to be slaves", Cyrus said seriously. "I agree wholeheartedly but what are we supposed to do… We're just two people, skilled people, but two people", Icarus replied. "We'll have to follow behind and look for an opening they may split up at some time and we're pretty sneaky… anyway we'll think of something", Cyrus said, "Oh they're starting to move let's go."

Elsewhere in Tellius (Daein)

Meanwhile in Nevassa, a seemingly young girl with silver hair packed for a trip. "Micaiah do you have to go?", a voice came out of nowhere. Micaiah didn't even flinch, she just smiled, "Sothe I get premonitions of the future I knew you were there and anyways yes I do." "But that means I have to be in charge of the entire country", Sothe came out of hiding whining. "Yes it does you're sort of second in command it's in the job description", Micaiah said offhandedly still smiling. "I need to meet with all the other leaders… I mean we finally get peace going and the Shadowfire invade so now we have to decide what to do about it", Micaiah continued the smile dying. There was a pause, "Can Tauroneo be in charge?" "No", Micaiah said the smile coming back. "But why?", Sothe whined. "Because you're being a wimp and plus you share the post with Tauroneo it's not that bad", Micaiah said. Sothe doesn't take responsibility well as you can tell. "How long?", he asked desperately. "A week", Micaiah said. Sothe groaned, "I guess I'll see you… if I don't kill myself first." He then walked out of the room. Micaiah's smile dropped, I wonder if he actually would… I don't think so. She shook it off then walked off. She got to her destination, the stables, where she found a red haired woman leaning against her wyvern, "Hey Jill." "Hey", she replied looking up. "Where's Haar?", Micaiah asked. "Over there… sleeping", Jill sighed. "How's he doing?", Micaiah smiled warmly. "Good other than the fact he's sleeping half of the time", Jill shot at him. "Why you want to do something?", Haar said suddenly awake. "Yes you're coming with us to escort Micaiah", Jill smiled at her cleverness. "What? But what about sleep!", Haar frowned greatly. "Too bad", Jill smiled to herself. What an odd pair, Micaiah thought to herself. "Anyway what am I riding?", Micaiah said excitedly. "You're with me", Jill said. "Okay", Micaiah said once again excited. "Never been on a Wyvern eh?", Haar spoke up trying not to fall asleep. "No I'm so excited!", Micaiah smiled. "Really? I can't tell", Jill said with much sarcasm.


End file.
